reboot
by Dream-Riot
Summary: Imaginez : vous êtes en plein cœur d'un énorme trafic d'humain, et un super-héros viens sauver vos fesses. Jusque la tout va bien sauf quand le shield vous trouve intéressante, alors que vous préféreriez gardez vos petits secrets pour vous.


Hello people ^^ voilà ma première fic bonne lecture )

Tout a commencé lors d'une journée trop banale pour être vrai. Je dormais à même le sol irrégulier en béton, essayant d'oublier les pleurs et les bruits de bagarres qui m'entouraient. L'odeur de crasse et de transpiration s'accrochait à ma peau, mes cheveux hirsutes ne cessaient de se coincer sous mon épaule et pour couronné le tout je reçu un coup de pied dans les côtes m'annonçant qu'il était l'heure de se lever. Je me redressais en grognant un juron qui aurait fait rougir un Chartier et fixait à travers l'obscurité le molosse en chaussure de sécurité qui m'avait probablement fêlé deux côtes, d'un œil mauvais.

« -T'as un problème la naine ? me lança-t-il de sa voix grasse de fumeur.

-Ouais, tu sais pourquoi ça pue autant ici ? Répondis-je en lui servant mon sourire le plus carnassier.

-Nan et je m'en tape.

-Ah bon ? J'aurais pensé que tu serais content de savoir que ta mère était passé »

Et son poing s'abattit sur mon visage. Je sais je l'avais cherché mais que voulez-vous ? Je ne suis pas du matin. Il partit de sa démarche de balourd dans un silence que je n'avais pas remarquer, puis tous les yeux se tournèrent vers moi.

« -Quoi, vous voulez ma photo ? Demandais-je hargneusement »

Les regards se désintéressèrent de moi et je me levais en soupirant.

« -T'en a pas marre de te prendre des peignés ? lança une voix dans mon dos.

-bah faut croire que non, dis-je en souriant »

Je me retournais pour découvrir la seule personne de cet enfer à qui je faisais entièrement confiance : Noah. Ses yeux vert « grenouille amazonienne » me regardaient partagé entre le rire et la compassion

« -Tu pense que ce sera aujourd'hui ? Lui demandais-je tout à coup

-mmh je ne sais pas. »

Elle baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Noah était une sorte de psychopathe pragmatique, lorsqu'on lui posait une question, son cerveau analysait environ 99,9 % des possibilités de réponses, comme quoi être un génie n'empêchait pas forcément d'être complètement tordue, ce qui nous sortait souvent de toute sorte de situation. Malheureusement cela ne nous a pas empêché de nous retrouver ici, en plein cœur d'un énorme trafic d'humain, d'enfant et d'adolescent plus précisément.

Vous vous demandez surement comment on en était arrivées là ? C'était il y a trois mois. Noah et moi trainions dans les rues enneiger de Long Island, l'hiver avait pointé le bout de son nez il y a un moment et nous n'avions pas pu trouver d'abris, si bien que nous étions complètement frigorifiées. Nous marchions en silence essayant de ne pas déraper sur les plaques de verglas. Peut-être était-ce le froid, peut-être était-ce le fait que je m'étais encore fais virer de mon job, je ne sais pas, toujours est-il que notre attention était relâchée et nous n'avions pas repéré la camionnette verte qui roulait au ralentit et s'était arrêter quelques mètres devant nous. Deux hommes d'apparence complètement banale en sortirent. Je n'y aurais jamais prêté attention si je n'avais pas remarqué le regard peu amène et le sourire qui ne me disait rien de positif, que l'un des hommes me lança. J'ai lancé à Noah un regard éloquent, mais avant que nous ayons commencé à courir, des chiffons se sont abattus sur nos bouches, et en quelques secondes nous nous sommes évanouies.

Nous nous sommes réveillées quelques heures plus tard dans la camionnette susmentionnée. Et je n'embellirais pas l'histoire en disant que j'ai hurlé et donné des coups à ces salops, non je me suis contenté de fixer Noah dans le blanc des yeux en priant pour rester en vie et en bonne santé. Pour ce qui est de la vie, ça va, mais pour la bonne santé, on repassera….

L'explosion du mur à ma droite me ramena à la réalité. Le chaos régnait en maître le temps que je prenne conscience de ce qu'il se passait. J'eu alors la vision la plus bizarre du monde :

Un type en costume moulant bleu blanc et rouge se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte… Enfin, le trou béant à côté de la porte. En quelque mouvements il commença à évacuer les enfants avant de se faire interpeller (comprenez tirer dessus) par les trafiquants. Il leurs envoya une sorte de grosse assiette aux couleurs du drapeau américain, qui eut pour effet de les mettre presque tous hors d'état de nuire.

Mon cerveau mit un certain temps à traiter l'information, et mon corps semblait ne plus me répondre. À l'extérieur les policiers récupéraient les enfants et les pompiers les prenaient en charge. J'agrippais fermement la main de Noah qui était restée aussi silencieuse que moi depuis l'explosion, luttant contre le courant de la marée humaine. Le peu de méchants pas beau qui avaient survécu a l'attaque de l'assiette géante se ruèrent sur le mec en collants. On en profita pour se faire la malle discrètement.

« - il faut qu'on sorte sans qu'ils nous attrapent, articulais-je péniblement.

- ouais, répondit-elle. »

C'est alors que je percutais que le type en costume était Capitaine América. Wouha si ce n'était pas la classe ça ?! Un super-héros qui nous sauve la mise ! (Oui alors par contre faut que quelqu'un lui dise que la combi moulante patriotique, ça ne va pas. VRAIMENT pas.)

Nous nous mîmes à courir en direction de la sortit slalomant entre les enfants. J'entendais au loin des bruits de bagarres qui me firent froid dans le dos. Tout à coup un corps passa a une vitesse ahurissante devant moi me faisant stopper net, ah pas si loin que ça les bagarres finalement… Je reconnu le molosse de ce matin « chai ! bien fais pour ta poire co*nard » ricanais-je intérieurement, puis celui qui était devenu mon super-héros-favoris-de-la-Terre-entière-je-l'aime-d'amour se jeta sur lui pour l'immobiliser. Noah m'arracha au spectacle en me tirant par la main. Plus que quelque mètre et la liberté serait de nouveau à nous, pas question de s'attarder dans cet enfer !

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'était que le molosse avait réussi à échapper au Captain (pff super-héros à la noix) et qu'il en avait profité pour nous prendre en otage, Noah et moi. Ce que LUI par contre n'avait pas prévu, c'était le double high-kick parfaitement synchronisé, qu'il se reçu dans la gueule. Ne JAMAIS attaquer des jumelles qui ont fait du self défense. Surtout après trois mois de captivité et un coup de pied dans les côtes. Le molosse se releva en se tenant le nez, nous lança un regard mauvais. Puis avec la même conviction qu'un hippopotame asthmatique chargeant un camion a fromage, il se projeta de tout son poids (c'est-à-dire beaucoup) vers moi et me toucha.

Au moment précis où sa peau entra en contact je ne me souviens pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, juste :

**Le noir.**

**Les explosions.**

**Les tremblements.**

**Les cris.**

Voilà voilà j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, dites-moi si les perso vous plaisent et n'hésitez pas a donnez vos suggestions ^^


End file.
